1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing devices and in particular to hooks formed to facilitate their attachment onto a fisherman's line or lure.
2. History and Use
Countless types of fish hooks, lures and devices have been developed and marketed for use by fisherman for catching fish. All of which require attachment to a fishing line. The invention, to simplify connection of a barbed or barbless hook to a fishing line, provides an arrangement of juxtapositioned open loops as an end of a hook shank portion for receiving and connecting to an end of a fishing line or lure. The loops each terminate in an open end, with the loop open ends facing in opposite directions. The loops contacting faces are flat and include aligned lateral slots that form a hole or passage across the contacting loop flat surfaces for receiving and positioning a fishing line. The close contact of the open loops flat faces and the hole or passage thereacross provide for connecting, without tying the hook onto a fish line end to connect that line to extend from the hook loops end that forms an eyelet in alignment with the hook shank section. Which connection requires only a passing of an end of the fishing line, that has been knotted, past an eyelet loop end and drawing the knot into engagement with the hole or passage inner surface, or a passing of a fishing line end formed into a loop through one hook eyelet loop end and then the other, or like procedure that can be easily reversed to provide for a convenient and easy dismounting of the hook off from a fishing line end or lure.
3. Prior Art
Hooks, of course, have earlier been constructed to have multiple barb ends projecting from a single shank portion or section that terminates in an eyelet, and some examples of such hook arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 779,843; 1,334,839; 1,717,190; 2,523,833; 2,590,558; 2,621,438; 2,700,242 and 3,541,720. Also, even a hook that includes opposing open loops as its eyelet end are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 749,852 to Dunn, 788,201 to Friend and 5,265,370 to Wold, and a hook having a spring like eyelet end is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,220 to Heffron, et al. None of these patents, however, have included opposing loops as the hook eyelet end whose contacting faces are flat and that each have a lateral groove formed therein, the grooves to align and provide a lateral hole or passage across the eyelet. The hole or passage across the loop allows a fisherman to simply and quickly connect and disconnect a fishing line end or lure to the hook by passing the line across a loop open end and positioning the line in the eyelet lateral hole or passage. While earlier procedures and apparatus have provided for releasably coupling a fishing line to a lure, hook or fly, and some examples of such are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,354; 3,869,821; 3,878,637; 3,936,971 and 5,279,067, none teach a line connecting procedure using a hook like that of the invention.